Alan Tudyk
miniatur|Alan Tudyk bei der [[San Diego Comic-Con International|Comic-Con (2012)]] Alan Wray Tudyk (* 16. März 1971 in El Paso, Texas) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben und Karriere Alan Wray Tudyk wuchs in Plano im US-Bundesstaat Texas auf. Nach der Highschool besuchte er von 1990 bis 1991 das Lon Morris Junior College in Jacksonville, an dem er Dramatik studierte. Während dieser Zeit war er aktives Mitglied von Delta Psi Omega, der Collegegruppe der amerikanischen Theatervereinigung Alpha Psi Omega. 1991 gewann er den Academic Excellence Award for Drama. 1993 führte er sein Studium an der Juilliard School fort, die er jedoch 1996 vorzeitig und ohne Abschluss verließ. Seine erste Filmrolle hatte er 1997 im Independent-Drama 35 Miles from Normal. Ein Jahr später folgte ein Auftritt in Patch Adams, der jedoch nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Mehr Erfolg hatte er 2000 mit seiner Rolle in 28 Tage. Es folgten der Film Lauter Wunderknaben und 2001 Ritter aus Leidenschaft. 2002 synchronisierte er zwei Charaktere in Ice Age. Im selben Jahr wurde er von Joss Whedon für eine Hauptrolle in dessen neuer Serie Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity engagiert. Im Jahr 2004 spielte er in Voll auf die Nüsse und kurz darauf in I, Robot, in dem er jedoch nach der Computerbearbeitung nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Nach der Serie Into the West – In den Westen folgte 2005 der auf Firefly basierende Kinofilm Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten. Theaterkarriere Im Jahr 1999 hatte Tudyk seinen ersten Broadway-Auftritt im Stück Epic Proportions. Er hatte ebenfalls Rollen in Wonder of the World, The Most Fabulous Story Ever Told, Misalliance, Oedipus und Bunny Bunny. Von Juni bis Dezember 2005 vertrat er Hank Azaria in Monty Python’s Spamalot. Filmografie * 1997: 35 Miles from Normal * 1998: Patch Adams * 2000: Die WonderBoys (Wonder Boys) * 2000: 28 Tage (28 Days) * 2000: Strangers with Candy (Fernsehserie) * 2000: Frasier (Fernsehserie) * 2001: Ritter aus Leidenschaft (A Knight’s Tale) * 2001: Hearts in Atlantis * 2002: Ice Age (Stimme) * 2002: Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity (Firefly, Fernsehserie) * 2004: Voll auf die Nüsse (Dodgeball) * 2004: I, Robot * 2005, 2013: Arrested Development (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Simple Lies (Rx) * 2005: Into the West – In den Westen (Into the West, Fernsehserie) * 2005: Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten (Serenity) * 2006: Ice Age 2 – Jetzt taut’s (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Stimme) * 2006: Capitol Law (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Sterben für Anfänger (Death at a Funeral) * 2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up) * 2007: Todeszug nach Yuma (3:10 to Yuma) * 2008: Meet Market * 2009: Dollhouse (Fernsehserie) * 2009: V – Die Besucher (V'', Fernsehserie) * 2010: Tucker and Dale vs Evil * 2010: Beautiful Boy * 2011: Transformers 3 ''(Transformers: Dark of the Moon) * 2011: Alvin und die Chipmunks 3: Chipbruch (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Stimme) * 2011: Conception * 2011–2013: Suburgatory (Fernsehserie, 44 Episoden) * 2012: Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger * 2012: Ralph reichts (Wreck-It Ralph, Stimme für King Candy) * 2013: 42 – Die wahre Geschichte einer Sportlegende (42) Weblinks * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann